Episode 12
'The Warrior of Light ' is the last episode of Brave 10. It aired on March 27th, 2012 (UTC). Summary Now we have reached the conclusion with Isanami releasing the goddess that was sleeping inside of her. Although it is kind of interesting to see how messed up in the head that Hattori is. Where once he realize that the true power isn't from Isanami's hairpin but from Isanami herself. He believes that he can train her, like he would to a dog. Which means that he believe that he can enslave Isanami, which is just sick and wrong. However his arrogance leads to his undoing by believing that the Kushi-mitama is a tool to control her power, which is the cause of him being consumed by the darkness. With his death, is the prelude to the down-fall of the League of Five. Next to fall was Byakugun, where he was defeat by the combination of Benmaru's explosives with Seikai's Kenpo. The third to fall was Kaiyo by Isanami's darkness freeing Kakei and Sasuke, when it confused Kaiyo's insects. This allows for Sasuke to bind her with a poisonous vine, while Kakei finished her off with his gun. Raizu is finished off by Kamanosuke because his strike wasn't strong enough to finish him off, this allowed Kamanosuke to kill him when his guard was down. The last of the Legaue of Five and the only one to not die, was defeated by Jinpachi when Anastasia went to grab her sword. Jinpachi electrocuted her by passing his lightning through the sword while at the same time breaking the ice he was sealed in. This leads to the last matter, Saizou has to find a way to Isanami so that he can seal up the goddess. At this moment we find out what was written on the wall back at Izumo. When the darkness returns to this world, it will take someone with a vast and strong heart to seal it up again. Because Rokuro can't see how to fulfill this prophecy he intents to sacrifice his life and use his water element to partial seal Isanami. Which in reality would probably be pointless, but before he can do this the darkness attack him, and he ends up getting save by Saizou.This leads to Saizou taking matters into his own hands where, he believes that Isanami is still in there and that she is just being a pain as usual. This leads to him cutting the orb with his sword, creating an opening so that he can reach Isanami. When Saizou finally meets her, she being all emo, and blaming everything that has happen on herself. Then by Saizou accepting her as a human-being, that the pain and sorrow she feels is proof that she is human. This gives her the strength to seal up the Goddess back inside of herself. With that all finished, things progress in a way to allude to the fact that even though the series is ending a sequel is in the works. This is emphasize by Hanegetsu and Mitsunari realizing what Isanami is, that Ieyasu is a fool to wish to use that kind of power. That there is no control there only death. Also with the information reaching Masamune Date, he make it clear that he is going to start a war with Yukimura. Things end with Saizou question Yukimura if he knew it was going to turn out this way all along, that he feels like that he is nothing more than a pawn in Yukimura's scheme. Yukimura responses to this by saying that if he believes this is so than it is also possible that he is a pawn is someone else scheme as well. Things end with Saizou being instated as the Brave 10's leader. Category:Episodes